I'm a Liar
by TheFlameStory
Summary: Why was he doing this? He could have just stayed with the Bladebreakers and win the champions with them. But you wanted more power, didn't you? - My take on episode 45


Kai stood on the ice, watching the helicopter in his sights. He had called the Bladebreakers down to lake Baikal, giving them no reason other then that 'he just wants to see them.'

"Took you long enough."

He watch as the helicopter landed and the Bladebreakers stepped out, walking over to him.

"Hey, Kai!" Tyson cried out happily

 _Look at them, the smiles on their faces. Too bad that I'm going to take that away from them._

"All together again, huh?"

"I guess."

"Never again! The days of Kai as a Bladebreaker are through."

This time he knew would be the last he would ever see his teammates again. But, he didn't feel bad about it. They weren't his friend nor were they his family. They were just people he knew and nothing more.

"Kai, come on. You don't have to do this." Said Tyson, holding up the blade he once used

"Take back your blade."

Like he would, Kai has more power than he ever had with Dranzer. So, why would he take that blade back?

"I have made my decision, Tyson. Ever since that day I became a Bladebreaker, I resented being thrown in with a bunch of no talents."

"No talents, huh?"

"Now is the time to prove my superiority by beating the Bladebreakers at the one thing they love the most. I don't care about championship, titles, or trophies. All I want to do is increase the strength of Black Dranzer become the most powerful blader ever and all I have to do is beat my dear old team. It's not official, but it'll do."

He wanted to do this, he needed to do this to make his grandfather proud. He didn't care if he had to break a few toes along the way, that was the way it had to be.

"Kai! Why?!"

Why was he doing this? He could have just stayed with the Bladebreakers and win the champions with them. _But you wanted more power, didn't you?_

"To become to the best, one must defeat the best."

"Kai!" Said Kenny, looking at Tyson

"No, Kenny. If our old buddy Kai wants to have a fight, then he's got one." Said Tyson, holding up his launcher, holding his blade

"Tyson!"

"Back off, Ray!"

"No chance of that, dude. When I was with the White Tigers, things were a lot different back then. I was afraid all the time, I didn't know what it meant to have a real team at your side. I'm not going to let Kai make mockery of everything you guys ever mean to me."

"The same goes for me." Said Kenny as he walked forward

"I always thought that you were a part of the team, Kai. Even though you never wanted to admit it, I always thought you felt a little something for us."

"Sorry, chief. Didn't feel a thing, except a little indigestion when you started off on one of your speeches."

 _I lie so much that's even not funny. I know that I felt something for them, was it comfort? Content? Freedom? Maybe it was all of them? I'll never know if I keep lying to myself._

"Now, where's the forth stooge hiding? I can't afford to lose another day with my busy schedule."

 _Oh, yes. The busy schedule that is filled with your grandfather beating me, it's just so busy._

"We'll try and make this quick, wouldn't want to mess up hour challenger."

"You're finished, Kai!"

"Oh, I think my new buddy Black Dranzer and I might disagree with you, come on!"

And then the battle started, they had had put up a good fight. But, they still were no match for Black Dranzer as Kai had defeated them and walked over to their Beyblade's, holding out Black Dranzer.

He almost had them… That is… Until Max showed up. If he could take out them, then he could take out Max, no problem. Sadly enough, that was a problem as Max had gotten stronger and, with the power of the others, was able to defeat him. Now look where he stood, floating on a block of ice.

 _I_ _knew this would happen._ _I_ _knew that they were more powerful than_ _I_ _could ever be in_ _my_ _life. And now look at_ _me_ _,_ _I_ _'ve become the one thing_ _my_ _grandfather hated, a loser._

Kai knelt down on the ice, grabbing Black Dranzer.

"It can't be, I shouldn't have lost like this. Not you, not you. You were so strong, you were supposed to a winner. But, you're a loser, just like the rest of us. A loser with no guts, just like me, nothing but a loser… My team never lost."

"Come on!"

"Jump, Kai!"

"Hurry!"

"Do it!"

 _That's right, they never lost. And they never left me either, they always stayed with me, by my side. No matter how many time I never wanted to get close to them, they always wanted to close to me, to get to know me. And yet, I pushed them away, keeping myself hidden under the mask._

"Go away, leave me be."

Kai then felt water around his feet, looking down. The water was rising on the iceberg, pulling him down. He had to get off soon, but he didn't want to. He just wanted to stay here and freeze.

 _The world doesn't need me anyways. Hell, even my team doesn't even need me._

"Kai, forget everything!"

Kai was snapped out of his thoughts as he watched Tyson hold out his hand.

 _They still want me back with them? Why? I've hurt them so many times, why would they want me to come back?_

"Just grab my digits, dude!"

"Hurry!"

"You really want to save me? After all the lousy thing I've done, said to you."

 _Do you really want a piece of crap like me?_

"We'll talk later, now shut up and grab!"

"H-He's not going to do it?!"

"Sure, he is. He finally gets that we're a team."

"No matter what you think, We've always be there for you."

"Even thought you are a high fidelity grump. Kai, take my hand!"

"I don't know, I don't know if I can change?"

 _Can I change? Will I change? What if I change for the worst? Would they still want me?_

"Come on!"

"Reach out, Kai!"

"Do it now!"

"Come on, Kai!"

 _Can I do this? Can I just reach out and move on with life? Would I be able to do that?_

"I won't let a teammate down, or drown as it were."

"H-Hey guys, I'm so sorry."

Kai reached out to them and felt them try to pull him off the ice, he couldn't feel himself move and so, after a few minutes, Kai felt himself move just a little before being pulled of the ice, watching that block of ice sink into the water.

"I can believe I came that close to…

 _Dying?_

"So, what do you say? We could sure use you for the finals."

"Scratch that, Kai. We need you for the finals."

"Kai?"

Walking away, he took ten steps forward before darkness engulfed him.

When Kai awoke a few hours later, everything in his body hurt. Wincing, he sat up and looked around the hotel room. Shivering, he pulled the blanket over his shoulder and stood up, almost falling on his face from how week his body was.

 _It must have been from the power of Black Dranzer._

Slowly getting up, he walked over to the door. Stepping out into the hallway, he started looking for his teammates and found them in the living room, watching tv. Tyson was the first to notice him and got up from the couch, running over to him.

"Kai, you're okay!"

Kai felt Tyson's arms wrap around him in a hug and awkwardly hugged him back. Pulling away, he watched as Ray walked up to him.

"Glad to see that you're okay. You had us worried there."

"How long was I out?"

"About two days." Said Max, walking over to the group

"Two days!"

Kai moaned as he felt week and slid down the wall, feeling one of his teammates catch him.

"Kai, are you okay?"

Kai cracked one eye open as he saw Max holding him to keep him from falling on the floor.

"I think so."

"Change that 'I think so' to 'I don't think so."

Kai turned his head and saw walking over to them.

"Black Dranzer did some major damage to your body, Kai. You're really lucky to awake or even walking by now."

"How so?"

"Well, for starters. After using Black Dranzer, your body had become weak from using it so much and you pass out. That and you had gotten a fever after in the icy water."

"Oh, I see. Sorry."

"It's okay, Kai. Here, you can come with us and watch tv, okay?"

"Okay."

Max helped Kai walk over to the couch and helped him sat down. Pulling the blanket tighter around him again, he watched the show that was on tv. And after a while, Kai spoke up.

"Guys, still. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Kai. We forgive you."

"No, you don't understand. For years, my grandfather manipulated me into doing what he wanted me to do. He taught me that if you lose, that you're a loser, just like everybody else in the world. He also taught me that feeling make you a week person. So, I guess that I have become the one person that my grandfather does hate, a week, good for nothing loser."

"That's not true, Kai."

Kai looked up when he felt Tyson grab his hands.

"You're not a good for nothing person, Kai. You're our friend. You may be a grouch, and can be kind of mean. But, you aren't those thing you just said."

"Tyson's right, Kai. You're a great leader and a great friend."

"Yeah, no one can take your place in our lives."

"That and you've taught us so many things that we still use today."

"So, your not a week, good for nothing loser."

Kai felt his eyes start to burn and he blinked back the tears, but couldn't stop them as they started flowing down his cheeks. He felt someone hug him and he buried his face in the person's shoulder.

"It's okay, bud. Just let it all out."

Hearing Tyson's voice and knowing that the other hadn't left when he started crying, showed him what good friends he has.

 _I'm not alone anymore. I have a place to call home now, I have friends who love for the way that I am and nothing more. I'll never let them go, ever in my entire life. But now, I can finally be happy on my own, and with my friends, nothing is imposable._

"Guys, thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, you look tired. You should get some sleep."

"Yeah, I agree. And don't worry, Kai. We'll stay beside you."

Kai smiled as he laid down on the couch, looking at the back of the Bladebreakers head's. He knew that had picked the right chose to stay with them.

 _Thank you, my very best friends._


End file.
